


An Alternate Ending for The Suburbia Affair

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comic, Crossover with Doctor Who, Drama, Fanart, Gen, S03 E17 The Suburbia Affair, Somebody please hug these two poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: What Clara Oswald and Illya Kuryakin have in common? They can't bake soufflés for their beloved people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E., with all the suffering it causes, belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the team of authors, and MGM Television.
> 
> Doctor Who, its plots and plot twists, books, characters, universes, etc., and also the suffering they cause, belong to BBC and their authors.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying, but I'm here, mooning about an episode that I shouldn't have already watched. Hahaha. :P
> 
> Do you have your own crossovers to share? Comments are welcome with best wishes!


End file.
